puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuno Aishi
Appearance Yuno has white hair and blue eyes. She wears cat ear accessories, and a purple scarf. About Yuno Aishi is a yandere. She is in love with someone else, who has a crush on Rina Hitomi. She also is violent to anyone who threatens her many cats. When Kyubey came to her one rainy day, she wished that Haruto would love her. She carries a katana with her at all times, and her powers are metalbending. She can use this to create barriers, spikes and even chains. When her boyfriend started to realize that Yuno was a yandere, he dumped her for Hitomi. By then, Yuno had already gone through a lot, and this was the final straw. She turned into her witch form, Juno. Because she was quite strong as a magical girl, she became a powerful witch. Juno Juno, the cat witch. She is constantly in love. Whatever she loves, she protects at all costs, and she will not hesitate to use her claws to eliminate anyone who threatens their love. Now, no one loves her anymore, and no matter how hard she tries, she can't get anyone to love her. To fill the gap, she surrounds herself with familiars who fear and hate her. Juno is the witch form of Yuno Aishi. She is a giant white cat with a gray tail tip, a torn purple scarf, and round, pink cheeks. There is a constant shadow over her face, and her pupils glow yellow. Her claws are made of metal, and she constantly gives a toothy smile as she slashes her opponents. She retains all of the same abilities as her former self. Barrier The art style inside her barrier is that everything, including Juno and her familiars, looks like it was drawn in colored pencil. The ground is dark gray, and the sky is red and dark as dusk. There are giant cherry blossom trees that tower in her barrier, constantly scattering petals. Cheryl These are Juno's familiars. They are pink cats with wings and two tails. They fear Juno, and whenever she approaches them in an attempt to be affectionate, they hide in the giant cherry trees in her barrier and pelt her with arrows if she gets too close. If any stranger somehow enters their barrier, they are immediately friendly to them. But they are also high-strung, and they shoot arrows at anyone who angers or startles them. Any human who gets hit with their arrows falls into a love trance. Trivia * Yuno Aishi is a combination of "Yuno Gasai" and "Ayano Aishi", both yanderes from fictional works. ** That's because I'm terrible at coming up with names. * Juno is the name of a Roman goddess who is very jealous of her husband. * Yuno and Juno are partially based off my own artwork. Yuno is based off catgirl art I made, and Juno is based off the full art of my profile pic. * Juno's Cheryls are based off Cupid. * Yuno is based off a crazy cat lady. Category:Puella Magi Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Females